


What Justin Wanted

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Brian spanked Justin, set slightly after 110. Written for the spanking challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Justin Wanted

After Justin moved into Deb's, I figured she'd have him doing homework and washing dishes and working his ass off at the diner instead of showing up at Woody's and Babylon four nights a week.

I don't know what the fuck I was thinking. She probably dropped him off after helping him decide what to wear.

I'd been bored and horny that night, so I got him a little drunk on the dance floor at Babylon, stuck my hand down his pants and my tongue in his ear, and let him follow me out to the Jeep like a puppy.

He'd laughed when I backed him over to the bed, kissing his mouth and tugging at his hair. Our clothes made a trail from the door to the steps. His t-shirt might have still been in the elevator.

I slapped his ass when he tried to rub against the sheets, and he laughed again and arched his butt up a little higher.

I straddled his left leg, and leaned down low over him. I put my mouth right against his ear. "Do you want me to spank you?" I asked.

He didn't answer, but his breathing changed a little. I don't think he knew what he wanted, but I did; I dragged my nails across the red mark on his skin, and his ass followed my hand when I pulled it away.

I nuzzled my face into his damp neck. "Tell me," I hissed against his ear. He just whimpered, but I took that as a "yes" and smacked my hand down on his ass, a little harder this time.

"Brian…" his voice was desperate, and I almost laughed, but at the last second it caught in my throat. His face was buried in his folded arms, his ass straining up towards me, a flush spreading from his face and neck down his shoulders. I could hear his heart hammering.

I slapped his ass again, and it stung my palm; the mark on his ass was hot. I lifted my hand and brought it down on the same spot, harder, and he gasped and flinched and pushed back against me, all at the same time. I slapped his other cheek then, and he moved, spreading his legs a little more.

His balls were hot and tight when I cradled them in my other palm, and I could feel the vein in his cock throbbing when I brushed my fingers across it. He tried to jerk his cock into my fist, but I didn't let him, just cracked my hand against his ass over and over. It was just my hand hitting skin, his little sounds, the heat and noise and impact.

I gripped his cock, finally, and I felt it jerk and go rigid. I didn't laugh; I was breathing too hard, humping against his thigh while I fondled his cock and balls and rained my hand down on his ass, fast, slow, soft, hard, while he just moaned and panted under me.

He gasped again when I trailed cold lube down the heated crack of his ass. I smeared it over his cock and balls, and then tore open a condom with my teeth while my fingers probed inside him.

His ass was hot where it pressed against me, but he was even hotter inside, clenching my cock while he thrust back into me. I wasn't touching his cock anymore, but I knew what it would feel like: hard, throbbing, pulsing heat under my fingers.

I gripped his thigh and angled my cock over his prostate, and felt him buck into me while he thrashed his face in the pillow. I bent all way down, pulling his hair and burying my face in his neck, licking and biting while he jerked and flooded onto the sheet. And then I pulled his hips into me until I couldn't get any deeper, and came and came in his ass.

Justin usually rolled over after he came, cocky grin and some smart-ass comment on his lips. But this time, he just lay there on his stomach, breathing hard. I hadn't meant for him to stay, but if he wanted to lie in his spunk all night, that was his call.

But he shifted against my side when I dragged the duvet off the floor and pulled it over us both. I let my hand rest lightly on his ass; his skin was still hot. He mumbled something against my shoulder, but I couldn't tell what it was.

 


End file.
